Twins
by Silver kitsune kit
Summary: The day of his fifth birthday Naruto meets the Kyuubi only to find out that they are brothers. what will the future hold for this pair of twins.
1. Chapter 1

TWINS

**BY KYUUBI**

**Ryuu: **Hey bro would you do the disclaimer

**Naruto: **really i can

**Ryuu:** Yes you can

**Naruto:***starts jumping up and down* Big bro does not own Naruto because if he did there would lot of yoai s...

**Ryuu:***puts hand over Naruto's mouth while blushing from embarrassment* don't listen to him he was just joking about the last and yes it is true i don't own Naruto but if i did Naruto would have a fox tail and a set of fox ears. well i hope you enjoy the story. XD

* * *

**CH1**

5 Years after the Kyuubi's attack

October 10

About 10:00pm

" *huff huff* Why didn't I listen to jiji - san *huff huff* and stay home," Naruto asked himself as he ran from the mob that was following him and shouting stuff that made no sense to him like: "there's the demon kill him" , " you killed our families demon" , and the one that Naruto heard everyday that he was attacked " why does the hokage let this demon live, oh well if he will not finish what the Yodame started then we will".

Naruto turned a corner only to run right into a chunnin that was waiting for him. " I got you now demon child," the chunnin said as the mob caught up.

"w w why are yall doing this to me, what have I ever done to you," Naruto cried out only for the mob to start beating him.

After about ten minutes of the mob beating him did they stop only to allow the chunnin, that had caught him earlier, to come forward to deliver the killing blow. " Time to kill you demon for what you have done," the chunnin said as he started forming the hand-signs to some jutsu.

Before he finished the set of hand-signs an anbu with a weasel mask landed between the chunnin and Naruto, who was curled up in the fetal position unconscious . " All of you are under arrest for child abuse," Weasel said. " That thing is no child it is the Kyu …" the chunnin never finished what he was saying because of anbu with a snake mask had slit his throat while saying " For breaking the law, your punishment is death."

Weasel looked towards the roof tops and said " Wolf - san take Naruto - kun to the hospital Hokage - sama will meet you there , Dog - san help Snake - san gather everyone else up and take them to Ibiki." "Hai," was there reply as Wolf grabbed Naruto and started heading for the hospital.

Wolf landed outside of the hospital five minutes later with a unconscious Naruto in her arms and headed inside and went straight to the room that the was reserved for Naruto and started healing him. The hokage walked in as she finished healing Naruto to the best of her abilities. " Wolf - san how is Naruto - kun," the hokage asked her making her jump and drawing a kunai. When she turned around and saw the 3rd hokage she put her weapon back in its holder and then got down on one knee and said " Hokage - sama he is stable all I can say is wait for him to wake up to make sure there is no mental damage." "Thank you Wolf - san you are dismissed," the 3rd hokage said as he started walking towards Naruto, but stopped when he noticed that Wolf had not left yet.

" Hokage - sama may I request two things," Wolf asked. "What do you wish to request," the Hokage asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "First I wish to retire from the Anbu," she said as she took off her mask revealing a woman about 35 with a red fang on both cheeks," and I ask that Naruto be allowed to stay with my family for awhile." " For your first request you are relieved Tsume, but for the second request I will have to think about it," the 3rd Hokage replied. " Um, Hokage - sama may I ask one more thing" Tsume asked as she walked over to Naruto. " And what would that be," the 3rd Hokage asked as he raised an eyebrow. " I wish to stay with the pup until he wakes up," she said as she stroked his hair. "Hmm, an honorable request that I will allow, and I will come by tomorrow to check up on you two," the 3rd Hokage said as he started towards the door before stopping and saying," if he wakes up please send word to me."

As he walked out the door he heard Tsume say " Hai and thank you Hokage - sama.

Right after Naruto passed out

" Where am I," Naruto asked himself as he woke up, finding himself in a sewer waste deep in water but was surprisingly dry. Naruto started looking around until he heard crying coming from the end of the tunnel that was lit up and took off to see who was crying. When Naruto reached the end of the tunnel he found himself in front of a huge cage that had a seal on it. Inside the cage was a boy, about the same age as himself, crying.

"Hey are you ok," Naruto asked the boy. The boy stopped crying and looked up at Naruto and gave him a startled "hai". The boy looked down and then back up to Naruto " Then why where you crying, where are we, and who are you, oh and my name is Naruto," Naruto asked. "My name is Ryuu, but I am also known as Kyuubi no kitsune, we're in your mind, and I was crying because of all the trouble I have caused you." " How can you be the Kyuubi if the 4th Hokage killed it" Naruto asked as he looked from Ryuu to the seal.

"Actually our dad was one of the few people with a heart, who saw me as what I am a little kid and not a monster, he didn't have it in him to kill me so he made the ultimate sacrifice…" when Naruto heard Ryuu say their father he had to get closer to his brother so he reached for the seal but stopped when Ryuu yelled, "Stop! If you remove that it might kill you and I don't know how I could handle another of my family members dieing."

"But you're my brother you shouldn't be locked up in a cage you should be free," Naruto said with a tear falling down his cheek. "Well I have a better way that will help a little but I'll still be mind and not fully free," Ryuu said. "What is it just tell me and I'll do it," Naruto asked with a bit of happiness evident in his voice. " Well since this is your mind you aught to be able to change it," Ryuu said. "How do I do that," Naruto asked leaning his head to the side puzzled. " Ok I'll help you, first close your eyes," Naruto closed his eyes and Ryuu continued telling him what to do, " next picture a beautiful field full of flowers on a sunny day," Naruto started to think of what his brother told him to. After about 5 minutes Ryuu told Naruto to open his eyes. Naruto opened his eyes to find Ryuu standing in the meadow that he envisioned, know that he could get a better look at his brother he noticed that they look the same and that Ryuu now had something around his neck that was not there earlier.

Naruto's infamous curiosity finally catching up to him started asking Ryuu a lot of questions, " Hey Ryuu why do you look like me, why are you sealed in me, why did you attack the village, why…," he was interrupted by Ryuu putting a finger over his (Naruto's) mouth. "Woe hold up bro I will tell you if you give me a chance, here lets sit down and I will tell you," Ryuu said receiving a nod from Naruto as they sat down and Ryuu started telling Naruto his (Ryuu's) story.

" Well it started the day before you were born, you see I was born to the Kitsune clan 10 years ago," Ryuu started only to be interrupted, " If you were born 10 years ago why do you look 5 and if you and I are from different clans how can we be brothers," Naruto asked cocking his head to the side confused. " Well if you give me a moment you will understand," Ryuu stated before continuing his story, " the day before you were born I was with uncles training when I got home that night I found that my parents had been killed there were bodies of dead ninjas surrounding them with hidden leaf headbands out of a wanting of revenge I rushed to Konoha, halfway to Konoha a man who smelled of snakes with pale white skin and yellow snake like eyes wearing a leaf headband, with a slash through it, jumped in front of me when I asked him why they had killed my parents he told me that they did it on the orders of the hokage before he disappeared. I made it the rest of the way to Konoha only to be attacked by some ninja about 5 minutes from the gate. I killed most of them but one escaped and I guess he told them that I attacked them and the next thing I know I was being attacked, out of a fit of rage I used one of my major attacks that accidentally destroyed parts of the village. It was after that attacked your father showed up upon one of Gamabunta - samas head, he is the head boss of the toad summoning contract, with you in his arms and asked why I was attacking. I told him the reason I was attacking was because I wanted vengeance for him ordering the killing of my parents. He told me that he had never ordered such a thing and then asked me who told me that he had. After I described to him the man, he gave me an option since he didn't want to kill a child he told me that I could be sealed inside you and by doing so I would become the same age as you plus me and you would become twins and I excepted. He said that one day hopefully we would figure out how to remove the seal. Naruto if I would of known that to give me this new life he would take his own I would not of excepted it I'm so sorry."

As Ryuu finished he started crying only to stop when he felt Naruto hug him saying, "Its ok you don't have to be sorry I think that our dad sacrificing himself to give you a new life was better than killing you." They stayed silent embracing each other for about five minutes when Naruto pulled and ask, "Hey bro can you close your eyes eye want to do something and no peaking." Ryuu closed his eyes and Naruto stepped towards him and reached for the collar around his brothers and undid it. Before Ryuu could stop Naruto from removing the seal he (Naruto) had already destroyed it. The next thing they knew they were both knocked unconscious.

* * *

well you know the drill people review please

i will hopefully have ch2 written by Monday or Tuesday and up by latest Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

TWINS

**BY KYUUBI**

**Naruto: ** Ryuu were are you I got something to show you

**Ryuu:** What is it bro

**Naruto: **Its a book I found it outside on the ground * pulls out a orange book that says ichi ichi paridise on it* Will you read it to me

**Ryuu: **Sure why not

5 minutes later

**Tsume:** boy's what are you reading *seeing the familiar orange book*

**Ryuu:** a book Naruto found outside on the ground

**Tsume:** may i see it for a moment *opens cover and finds in bi hand writing **_(IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO KAKASHI THE COPY-CAT NINJA)_**

**Naruto:** mom what does the word sex mean

**Tsume: KAKASHI WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD**

**Kakashi:** *achoo* huuuh Now were did my book go

**Ryuu:** I do not own Naruto Becouse if I did a bunch of the characters would be cute little chibis

* * *

**CH2**

The next day about noon…

* Knock Knock* Tsume awoke to someone knocking on the door. When she went to get up to answer the door she not only did she find out that sometime after she fell asleep that she had climbed into the bed with Naruto, who she noticed now had a set of golden fox ears plus 5 golden tails that were draped over him like a blanket, who was now cuddling up to her right side using her stomach as a pillow, but also that a kid that surprisingly looked exactly like Naruto, except instead of the gravity defying blond hair he had red hair almost like her late friends Kushina's and his fox appendages were crimson red instead of golden, was doing to her left side the same thing Naruto was doing to her right side.

She tried to get out from in between the two boys, so she could answer the door, but to no avail could she get out from in-between the them without waking them. After she gave up trying to get out from under them she opted for just chunking a kunai at the door lever.

Outside the room 5 minutes earlier

' I wonder if Naruto is up yet' the 3rd hokage thought to himself as he walked towards the hospital room he had set aside for Naruto a while back. When he reached the room that two anbu, one with a snake mask the other with a dog mask, the two anbu saluted him as he knocked on the door. When no one answered after about two minutes he was about to knock again when he heard what sounded like a kunai hit the door lever before the door slowly opened to reveal a sight ( I'll give a cookie if you can figure out what he saw) that made the 3rd hokage's jaw drop.

Present

"Tsume what happened to him, and who is the other kid that looks just like him," asked a shocked hokage out loudly accidentally waking both boys in the process. "Well why don't you ask them now that they are awake because I really don't know what happened seeing as I just woke up," Tsume said in a calm tone even though she was mad at the old man for waking the pups up. " Good morning jiji," Naruto mumbled as he unconsciously snuggled closer to Tsume. " Good morning Naruto - kun how are you and would you like to tell us who your friend is that is helping you snuggle up to Mrs. Tsume," the 3rd hokage asked Naruto, who heard this looked over to Tsume other side only to see his brother. At the sight of his brother Naruto's tails untangled themselves before he pounced on his brother yelling, "Ryuu - nii - san wake up," hearing this both the 3rd hokage and Tsume's , who was able to jump out of the bed as soon as Naruto jump on his brother, jaws hit the ground.

Ryuu woke to his brother pouncing on him yelling, "Ryuu - nii - san wake up." "Ok Naruto - kun I'm up what do you wan…," he started to say as he noticed that he was outside of the seal and Naruto before popping Naruto on the back of the head. "*yelp* Big bro what was that for," Naruto asked with tears in his eye's. Ryuu grabbed his brother in a hug and pulled him closer after seeing the tears in his eyes while saying, "That was for not listening to me and removing the seal what were you thinking we both could have been killed." Naruto who started to really cry said in between sobs, " But it wasn't … fair that … your were locked… up in side… me are you … mad at me." At these words Ryuu pulled his brother even closer and said, " I could never be mad at you, you want to know why." "Why big bro," Naruto asked as he stopped crying. Ryuu putt his mouth right next to Naruto's ear and whispered, " because you look to cute with your new fox years and fox tails," Naruto hearing this jumped out of his brothers arms and off the bed, and ran over to the mirror and examined his new furry years and tails before he started crying. Hearing Naruto start crying again had Ryuu off the bed and over to Naruto in seconds asking what was wrong only for Naruto to say, "The villagers are going to try to kill us when they see us."

Ryuu was about to say something when Tsume, who had finally pieced everything Naruto said together and figured out that this new kid was the Kyuubi, asked Ryuu, " Are you the Kyuubi," she paused when she saw Ryuu flinch, "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," before walking forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The 3rd Hokage had heard what Tsume said before he started sputtering, " But how. The seal." he stopped when Ryuu looked at him and told both him and Tsume they might want to sit down as he pulled Naruto into a hug and started to tell them everything from the reason why he attacked all the way to Naruto removing the seal. When Ryuu told them about the snake like man every one inn the room could feel the KI coming from the 3rd Hokage.

When Ryuu finished the story the Hokage spoke up and said, " So your telling us that when the Yodame sealed you inside of Naruto you two became twins." "Yes sir and if you don't believe me find a way to ask Gamabunta he knows the truth," Ryuu responded before asking, " Um jiji if it's not to much to ask can you call a meeting of the clan heads." The 3rd Hokage raised his eyebrow to this request and asked, " Why do you ask for this Ryuu." Because I want to apologize to them for what I did 5 years ago." To say the 3rd Hokage was shocked would be an understatement but before he let it get the best of him he said to Tsume, " If it isn't to much of a hassle can the boys stay with you and your clan," before stepping forward and whispering in her ear, " After you get them settled in come to my office by yourself I will have the papers ready by then." "Hai," Tsume said happily before she told the boys that they would be staying with her and if they were ready that they were leaving.

**_TBC_**

* * *

well you know the drill people review please

i will have the next chappy up when i get it typed


	3. Chapter 3

TWINS

**BY KYUUBI**

**Naruto: **GO MY CUTE LITTLE CHIBI'S AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD

**Ryuu**: *sweatdrops* note to self don't give Naruto anymore coffee

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *POUTS * I WISH NOW ONTO THE STORY

* * *

CH3

Last time on twins

" If it isn't to much of a hassle can the boys stay with you and your clan," before stepping forward and whispering in her ear, " After you get them settled in come to my office by yourself I will have the papers ready by then." "Hai," Tsume said happily before she told the boys that they would be staying with her and if they were ready that they were leaving.

"Ok boys if you're ready we'll head to my clans home," Tsume said as she headed towards the door only to stop when she remembered about how the boys looked at that moment in time. "Um Ryuu Naruto is there a way to hide your ears and tails until we get to my house," she asked as she turned around and looked at both boys. "I can but Naruto hasn't learnt how to control his chakra or his new abilities yet," Ryuu said as Naruto looked down in shame. Seeing Naruto hang his head in shame, Tsume stepped forward and pulled him into a hug telling him,

"You should not be ashamed it is normal for kids your age to not be able to control their chakra and if you want I can help you learn how to control it." At these words Naruto shot out of her arms and started bouncing up and down saying, "Really you will, thank Mrs. Tsume." "Yes I will but for now we need a way to hide you," Tsume said with a laugh.

"Mrs. Tsume I have an idea," Ryuu said as he stepped forward so his mouth was next to Tsume's ear and asked in a whisper, "Can you summon dogs, if so can you summon one that is scary but is all bark no bite it ought to do the trick." Tsume nodded before she bit her thumb and slapped her hand to the ground summoning a big dog that started barking the second it appeared. Naruto freaked the second the dog appeared and was covered in a puff of smoke that cleared to reveal a small fox that ran and jumped into Ryuu's arms whimpering. Ryuu held the little fox that was Naruto, who was hyperventilating, protectively. "Sh sh your safe I'm sorry I promise we won't ever do that again," Ryuu spoke to his brother gently as the dog vanished in a puff of smoke, "see the big dog is gone so calm down, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." As Naruto finally calmed down, he yawned before falling asleep in his brothers' arms. Tsume had to control the urge to scream Kawii when she saw the sleeping fox before saying, "Ok if you're ready Ryuu follow me."

10 minutes after they left the hospital

Ryuu was following Tsume through the market as they were headed to her house when a group of villagers that had seen the fox he was holding stopped him. "Boy hand over the fox so we can dispose of it properly," said one of the villagers. "No you will not hurt him," Ryuu said as he stepped back. "Hand over the fox kid they are nothing but evil and should all be exterminated," another villager said as he tried to snatch Naruto in his fox form from his brother only to stop and cry out in pain as a kunai flew through the air and imbedded itself into the villagers hand. The villagers turned to see who was protecting the fox from them only to find a very pissed off Tsume Inuzaku, who also happened to be the clan head. " The next person who tries to lay a hand on the pup or kit will be receiving a one way ticket to hell for touching a charge of the Inuzaku clan," Tsume yelled at the villager. Theyall shuddered remembering what had happened to the last person who did not head the Inuzaku clan heads warning (every time that persons see's a male dog coming towards him, he starts whimpering and gets into a submissive position on the ground).

After biting the villagers heads off she pulled Ryuu close to before shushining the rest of the way to here clans house. Arriving at their destination Tsume called out for her two children, " Hana Kiba get down here I have a surprise for you two so hurry…," before she could finish to blurs came flying down the stairs into the living room before stopping in front of her. "You got a surprise for us what is it what is it," both Hana and Kiba asked bouncing up and done not even noticing Ryuu, who sweat droped, or Naruto, who was awaken by all the noise.

"Well I want you two to welcome you two new brothers to the clan oh and Ryuu you can let them out know we're safe," there was a poof of smoke as Tsume finished saying this making Hana and Kiba whip around fast to find Ryuu who had just let his tails and ears back out and a little golden fox with five tails. If Tsume's little announcement had not stunned the twins they might have been able to save themselves from their new brother and sister glomping them. When everyone finally calmed down Hana asked, "Um mom you said two were is our other new brother." Tsume smirked at her daughter and was about to answer her when Naruto beat her to it saying, "I'm right here I'm just got stuck in this form thanks to my evil twin and our new mom." Both Hana and Kiba looked at the little golden fox kit in shock before they both yelled at their mom, "What did you do to him." "Well you see the only way to get him here safely since he doesn't know how to use his powers was to scare him into this form, but enough questions for now I want you two to take your new brothers up stairs so they can find a room. While I go to the Hokage's office and finish filling out the paper work to make them official Inuzakus," told them before she disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto and Ryuu where pulled up stairs by their new brother and sister so they could find a room.

Later that day

Tsume returned home to find Ryuu and Naruto, who had finally learned how to shift back to his human and his half demon form, meditating in the Dojo along while Hana was practicing her tiajutsu while both Kiba and to her surprise Karonamaru were meditating with Ryuu and Naruto. "Hey Ryuu the clan heads have agreed to the meeting so if you're ready lets go," Tsume called out to Ryuu who got up followed by Naruto. "Hey Naruto why don't you stay here and keep meditating we shouldn't be too long," Tsume suggested only to have Naruto latch onto his twin and start to freak, "what's wrong Naruto," Hana stop practicing her tiajutsu before walking over and telling her mom what happened after she had left earlier. "Mom we found out after you left that Naruto was a submissive the hard way. You see after we found a room that they both like we decided to take them outside like Ryuu suggested so he could show Naruto how to control his powers. Well after about 30minutes of practicing he finally did it well when he shifted back into this form his smell caught a couple of our families chunnin well they tried to…(she just couldn't say it) but that's when Karonamaru jumped in and saved Naruto and we just got him to where he would let Kiba touch him again." When she finished she could feel the KI coming from her mother. "I'll deal with them later," Tsume said with anger throughout her voice, before calming down and saying, " well come on you two let's get this meeting over with so we can get back and get to know each other better," as she laid a hand on each of the twins shoulder before shushuning to the council chambers'.

The meeting that night went better than the hokage thought it could've from Ryuu telling why he attacked 5 years ago all the way to Naruto letting slip about his heritage. That did cause a ruckus until he showed them both Naruto's and Ryuu's birth certificate (that he had tweaked to add Ryuu). All the clan heads accepted Ryuu's apology on the condition that he and his brother were to become leaf ninjas and to help protect Konoha from future harm.

THE END OR IS IT

* * *

well you know the drill people review please

i will have the next chappy up when i get it typed


	4. authors note

**Well my loyal readers I thank you for reading. I am typing to let you know that this story is only the beginning. Be looking for the continution story that will be out hopefully before the new year. I am sorry for taking so long to update and the next chapter for angelic fox demon the momment it is done. Well thanks.**


End file.
